


Oakleaf Brother

by DragonQueen2097



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, Original Story - Freeform, just a short story of an idea I saw a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen2097/pseuds/DragonQueen2097
Summary: What does a ranger do, if on of his own turns up missing?





	Oakleaf Brother

Ben looked out the window. The soft spring rain had just started tapping on the tiles of the roof over head, and the daylight slowly fading away. He sighed and looked down at the report in front of him. This was the fourth of its kind. Someone, or something, had been stealing cattle in his fife. And Ben had just finished dealing with the third report. That bandit, had given the cows back after being threatened with a sharp sax to the throat, and was now in the castle jail, waiting for judgement from the baron, but this one appeared to be actually killing the cattle instead of stealing them for his own use.

Ben placed the report on the table. He stood, and stretched, his long arms up in the air, his callused fingers brushing the low ceiling. He then walked over to the stove, and poured himself a large mug of coffee. He sank down in his favorite chair, one that he had built on his free time as an apprentice. As the last bits of light faded, Ben slipped closer to sleep, exhausted after a long day in the field. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Ben jumped to his feet, his sax in his hand. He looked at the man who had blown in the door. His sax returned to its sheath. 

“’Ello Ben.” The older man said. As he took off his dripping cloak. 

“Hey Michel.” Ben said with a grin, taking his former mentor’s cloak. “What brings you here in this spring storm?”

“Need of a hot drink. And something you should know.”

Both men looked at the now empty coffee cup on the floor that Ben had knocked over when he had jumped up. 

“I’ll fix more” Ben said, as he scooped up the cup. 

When there were two hot cups ready, the two men sat at the table. “So what did you come here for?” Ben asked again, looking into his mentor’’s eyes. 

Michel shook his head. “Something that no one can explain. Alex is missing.”   
Ben sat back in shock. “Since when? Or where?”

“Last month. Commendant Gilan went to give him an assignment, but there was no one home. When no traces of him could be found, he started looking around. Jessie’s been looking for him for a few weeks already.”

Ben sat there, speechless. Alex was his best friend. They had grown up together, sons of the village innkeeper and blacksmith. They had met the local ranger and had decided to follow the path of the rangers to make their lives different. They had trained in neighboring fifes with Michel and Jessie, and then had graduated together. They had actually traded their bronze when they had gotten their silvers, and often traveled the short distance between their fiefs to send their free time together whenever possible. 

Ben then shook his head back into focus, and started thinking like a ranger. “Where was he last seen?”

“Riverside. At home. He had stopped to see his family, and that’s where the trail goes cold. Jessie came to talk to me, and we decided that you might have a little better luck.” Michel said. 

“And that’s where I’ll start.” 

The next morning, Ben set off, going as fast as he dared back to his old fief and home.

“Run Thunder, Run.” He told her, urging her quickly. They covered ground quickly at the fast pace of the rangers horse, pausing only to break occasionally. They reached Riverside at noon the next day. Ben lead Thunder into the stables. He left her there and walked into his parent’s inn. His two sisters waved to him from where they were waiting tables. His father was behind the bar, and he could hear his mother in the kitchen. He went up to his father and asked about Alex. 

“I haven’t seen him lately. But I was out hunting for a while. You might want to ask your mother.” His father told him. 

Ben nodded and left his father to deal with a few customers who had just come in. He slipped into the kitchen, and waited until his mother saw him. However, where she did, she jumped.

“Sorry mom.” He said, ducking as she tried to swat him with the rolling pin she was holding.

“Sorry won’t bring back the few years you just scared off me boy.” Malissa said, poking him with the roll. 

“I’ll ring the bell next time.” He told her. “And I was just wondering if you saw Alex at all the last time he was here?”

Malissa thought for a moment. “Yes, he came through a few weeks ago. Seemed nervous though. Dropped something off with Milly, and then left. You might want to check with her.”

“Thanks Mom. See Ya later.” He kissed her on the cheek, then he was out the door, looking for his twin sister.

His mother rolled her eyes at her oldest son. So quick to be to the next item in his mind, as he had always been as a child. 

Ben found his sister out in the garden. She gave him a hug, and he spun her around. 

“Hey Ben. What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I’m looking for Alex. Mom says he left you something.” He told her.

She nodded and reached into her pocket. “He told me that you would know what these meant, and to not how anyone else.” Milly placed the small object she had pulled out into his hand. 

Ben looked down at the two small oak leaves on a single chain. One bronze, one silver. Ben's bronze, Alex's silver.

“He seemed sad.” Milly said. “Do you know why?”

Ben shook his head. "I don't know. And he didn't say anything else?"

She looked at him, “No. He just gave those to me, said to pass them on, and then took off. I assumed he was headed somewhere to take care of something. But, I’ll leave you here. I’ve got chores to do.”

He nodded absently at her. Then, he walked to the stables. There, he leaned against the post in a stall. Thunder came over and seemed to lean on the other side, mirroring her ranger.

So where did he go next? Thunder seemed to ask.

“I’m not sure girl.” He told her, rubbing her nose. “I just want to know why he left his oakleaves with Milly. It seems odd.”

Then, the old family hound wandered into the stall. Exited, the dog came up to Ben, and got a welcome ear rub.

Ben got an idea. He held the oak leaves down for the dog. “Find” he told the hound. The dog, excited to have a job, sniffed the chain and the oak leaves, and then ran around the barn. He found the scent he was looking for, and followed it. Ben mounted his horse and followed. The dog ran to the black smith shop, then stopped and sat down. Ben shook his head. Well, that was an idea that wouldn't have worked to much."

Ben asked around the village a little, but then had a thought. He turned Thunder down the road and took off at a quick pace. He turned off the main road as a trail came up to a trail that led to an old hunting cabin that Ben and Alex had spent their childhood playing in.

Then he followed the trail as it turned to the side of the road. Ben followed the dog into a meadow, where there was a horse waiting. 

Well, here was Alex’s horse. His hunch had paid off. Ben dismounted, and walked over to the horse. “Hey there Lightning” He said, rubbing the other horse’s ears, noticing that all of Lightning’s tack was on the ground in a neat pile under the covering of the cabin's porch.

Thunder walked over. The two horses snorted at each other, and butted their noses together. The two were twins. Identical, black with grey spots on their backs. Ben and Alex had gotten them on the same day, and had learned how to ride together, as they had done for many of their trainings.

“Where’s Alex?” Ben asked the horses. 

He left. That’s all I know. Lightning said with an annoyed snort.

I’m just following you. Thunder said with a snort, echoing her sister. 

“Helpful you two.” Ben said. He walked over to the pile of tack. He went through the saddlebags. In one of them, Ben found a note. 

Ben, if you found this, good job. It means you can still follow a trail. I am letting you know that I can no longer be a ranger. It would hurt too many people. As you know, my mother died a few years ago. Well, I found out she was poisoned. And I am seeing red with the need to get revenge. Don’t try to find me, but take Lightning and go home. Tell people that I was killed, or whatever you need to do. Do Not follow me. I need to do this. I’m sorry brother.   
-Alex

Ben clenched a fist around the note. He sighed. He had two choices. Follow and stop his friend, or go home and follow what Alex’s wished. 

No, only one choice. He looked at the two horses. “Stay” he told them. He shifted his cloak and made sure he had all of his arrows. He picked up his bow, and stood tall, breathing, and clearing his head.  
Ben looked around the meadow, and followed the trail that was barely there. He coasted along, almost invisible in the afternoon light. Occasionally, he had to stop and relocate the trail. He followed the trail.   
Just before dark, Ben caught the scent of wood smoke. He peered through the trees, and saw a man sitting at the fire, a quiver over his shoulder. 

Ben stepped into the clearing. “Alex.” He said.

“Ben.” the other man said, not moving. 

“Come home.” Ben said. “Everyone has been looking for you. We've been worried about you.”

Alex scoffed. “I doubt that.”  
“Yea, well, I guess if you can count both our mentors, and a notice sent out to all 50 fiefs as everybody, then yea. Everyone.”

Alex turned around. His normally clean blond hair was matted, and his blue eyes were red rimmed. “Well, tell them to stop looking. I’m done with this life.” 

“I doubt that.” Ben said. "What ever happened to the oath you took, and the promises we took with each other?"

Alex shook his head. Then, with the speed of a Ranger, he flipped an arrow out of his quiver, and shot at Ben. 

Ben threw himself to the ground. The arrow had sliced his sleeve, and had given Ben a thin scratch on his arm. Ben rolled up to his feet, and drew an arrow back of his own.   
The two young men stood then at a standstill, both with a deadly arrow pointed at his brother. 

The two had grown up together, learning the basics of archery, and then training together. They had laughed and fought, joked and cried together. Although they were different as night and day, they were as close as any friends. From different backgrounds and families, they had always been brothers. 

And now they were on different sides of the bow  
.   
Neither moved, barely breathing. Green eyes staring into blue, bows at full draw, seeming like statues.

“Stand down Alex, come home with me. You can go about this in a logical manner.”

“I can’t Ben. You need to leave now, I'm warning you. That monster killed my mother. And I killed him. He was defenseless. I can’t go back to being a ranger, not after I killed a man in cold blood!"

“Alex. Brother. I need you to come home. Come home to me, to your mentor, to all the Rangers. We will help you. We’re family.”

“I can’t. Not after what I've done.” 

“Alex. Yes you can.”

Alex shook his head. “No. No one can help me”

Ben sighed, and lowered his head. “Then you are no longer my brother.” 

Ben turned away, lowering his bow, and that small turn most likely saved his life. 

Alex loosed his arrow, and that arrow slammed into Ben’s shoulder. 

Ben turned back. His bow came back up into full draw, and he gasped with pain. 

As his vision tried to fade, he loosed an arrow in return, and heard a gasp. He then fell to his knees, in pain.

Ben stood back up, fighting the pain. He then followed a trail of blood and slightly crushed grass. 

It was almost full dark, the moon not to rise for another hour, when Ben blindly tripped over the body of his friend. He sat up, in pain, and reached out to the other ranger. Then, the darkness closed in.  
The two men, barely past being boys, lay there in the rising moon light. One, light haired and small, the other, dark haired and tall. But that was where the differences ended. Two rangers, with camouflage cloaks, arrow quivers, and matching long bows. Both men with arrow wounds, as fate would have it, in the left shoulder, and their hands, unknowingly, reaching out to each other.   
Ben and Alex both came too at the same time, the full moon lighting the small meadow that they lay in. They looked at each other, and tears ran down both of their faces. The actions of earlier didn’t matter anymore. Here were two brothers in need of each other. 

"Ben." Alex said softly. 

"I'm here brother."Ben answered, clutching his friend. 

They helped each other up, and one supporting the other, they found their way back to their horses. They bandaged each other’s shoulder, and they rode off to home. They soon reached Alex’s cabin, where it was quiet.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I don’t know where my head went.” Alex said, stopping on the steps up to the door. 

Ben looked at him. “I do. But that doesn’t matter anymore. You’re home.”

Alex nodded. “Thank you. Brother”

Ben patted Alex on the shoulder, both of them wincing slightly at the flash of pain. “No problem. Brother.”+

Just as they stepped in the door, Ben paused. “Oh, Alex, these are yours.”

He tossed an object in his hand to his friend. 

Alex reached out, and caught it in his hand. 

Alex smiled sadly, and slipped his oak leaves on around his neck. 

Ben sighed, "Will you be okay? I should head back and let Michel and Jessie know what happened."

Alex looked up at him. "Yeah. I think I will be now." He resumed looking at the oakleaves. 

Ben mounted , and patted Thunder on the side, and said, "And next time, come talk to me before you disappear."

Ben rode back down the trail. He needed rest. But, he was satisfied. His brother was home, and safe, and only mildly injured.   
Ben looked at his own shoulder. A small price to pay, in a situation that could have ended up much worse than it had been. 

He headed home, to let everyone know that the missing ranger had come home.

The End


End file.
